Teddy and Zoë and Victoire and Max
by MOLLY THE MONSTER
Summary: Because, to Teddy, Victoire is always beautiful. And because they simply cannot decide on a name. TeddyVictoire. One-shot.


Teddy and Zoë and Victoire and Max

By Molly The Monster

_Setting: the flat of Teddy and Victoire Lupin, 2020_

_Prompt: thin_

Victoire groaned in frustration as she lay face up on the bed trying–and failing miserably–to button up the pair of jeans she was wearing. She held her breath, sucked her stomach in, and tried with all her might to bring the two pieces of fabric together to no avail.

The girl let out a loud scream of defeat as she let go of the pants.

"Come on, now. What's wrong?" asked Teddy as he came into the bedroom, unable to ignore Victoire's struggle any longer.

Victoire sat up on the bed and gave Teddy a threatening glare. "What's wrong?" she repeated slowly like she couldn't believe he would ask such a question. "What's wrong is that I'm a disgusting, fat cow, and I'm growing fatter and uglier every bloody second!" she shouted, flopping back down on the bed, letting out another angry groan.

Teddy laughed. "You are anything but disgusting and ugly," he told her, jumping onto the bed next to his wife so that he was lying next to her. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her as Victoire pulled her blouse down in an attempt to cover the thin strip of flesh that was peeking out between the waistline of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt. "Besides, if you _weren't_ getting any bigger, I'd be concerned. That's what's supposed to happen."

"I just want to be as thin and beautiful as I was the day you fell in love with me," said Victoire with a pout.

Teddy leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. He straightened himself out, looking her directly in the eyes as he pushed a piece of blonde hair from her face. "I can assure you, you are every bit as beautiful as you were seven years ago when you walked down the staircase of the Burrow in that bright blue dress and I fell head over heels in love."

"I was thirteen then and weighed ninety pounds," Victoire said with exasperation. "Soon I'm going to be three hundred pounds, and you won't even be able to stand to look at me!"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll start walking around with two hundred extra pounds and a big bushy beard," offered Teddy with a mischievous grin. "Here, I can start right now."

"No!" Victoire stopped him immediately. "Don't do that," she added with a laugh. She'd told him time and time again that he was under no circumstances to ever grow facial hair. _It just doesn't suit you_, she'd say.

Teddy grinned. "Why? Would you love me any less if I gained two hundred pounds and had a beard?" he teased.

Victoire looked him in the eye, her face the epitome of sincerity. "Of course not," she told him.

"And I could never love you any less no matter what you looked like," he said earnestly.

Victoire couldn't help but smile.

"Besides, it'll all be worth it in a few months when Max gets here," Teddy said, leaning down to kiss Victoire.

Her hand pushing him away stopped him. "I'm sorry, who's Max?" she asked, though she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Max is our son," said Teddy like he'd already said it over and over again.

"Excuse you, but our _daughter's_ name is Zoë," said Victoire with a grin.

"We can name the next one Zoë because this one is Max."

Victoire sighed. "Teddy, we're not naming our daughter Max," she told him fervently.

"Of course we're not," said Teddy ardently. "Because we're having a boy."

They were both entirely aware that this conversation could very easily continue up until the very day their child was born. Victoire, being the sensible girl that she was, decided she'd end it before she was in labor. "We'll discuss this later," she said, rolling her eyes.

Teddy leaned over to kiss her cheek. "If you insist," he said with a grin, feeling victorious for the moment. "I'm going to start dinner," he added, getting up and heading for the door.

"Teddy! Before you go..." said Victoire, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"Yes?" he asked with a grin, turning around to face her.

"Could you help me get these pants off?"

* * *

I love reading fluffy Teddy/Victoire things. However, I've never written one, so I was glad to finally get the chance! Anyway, this was written for **Remembertoturnonthelights** with the prompt "thin" for **Gift-Giving the Low-Stress Way** at **HPFC**. It was also written for **SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff**'s **Pregnancy Challenge**.

Besides obviously being dedicated to Remembertoturnonthelights, this story is also dedicated to J.F.C., wutaistars, TheWrongAlice3, WeasleySeeker, peacock33, and TheMethod2MyMadness for reviewing my last story _Can't Live Without_. I hope you're all happy to hear that I've decided to continue it, and a new chapter will be up soon! Also a special shoutout to my lovely new friend, Sanch.

_Please drop a review if you read. I reply to them all, and they're always appreciated._


End file.
